Amy Pond
by Charlaiy
Summary: Amys Pov Of Part of The Beast Below Spoilers .. I Do Not Own This Script Or the Characters.


"I voted for this, why would I do That?" I Said, after watching the video showing me the Star whale telling me it was trapped, Being tortured. I could never do that to something so innocent, I thought.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or The Alien, You took it upon yourself to save me from that." The Doctor Said, taking a sad pause,

his dark eyes staring into mine. All I could see what dissapointment, anger, sadness and great pain. It was almost unbearable. I turned away, I couldnt bare to see his expression.

"That Was Wrong.." He Continued, This time with a slightly angrier tone. "You Dont ever decide what I need to know." He snapped at me.

I was shocked, I had never meant for this to happen, I felt a sense of pain in my heart, I was hurt probably just as much as the Doctor. I stared up into his eyes, his cold expression made me stammer a bit.

"I.. Dont Even Remember Doing It!" I Exclaimed, wishing for this to all be over, Wishing I'd never pushed that button.

"You did it and thats what counts." The Doctor said in an Angry but softer tone. Making me feel as if I'd just commited a crime that could never be repaid. His eyes bore into mine, making me want to run

I was shocked at how quickly things went wrong, will it always be like this if I stay with the Doctor, I asked myself these questions, hoping for the answer.

Having no idea what to say but thinking apologizing was the only way forward I composed myself. "I.. I'm Sorry." I said, Sounding as sorry as someone could sound, trying my best to make it up to The Doctor, It wasnt working. He was still looking over me with his cold eyes, Burning their way into my soul, into my heart. I wanted to show him how sorry I was, but how could I? We were in the middle of a crisis and all I could think about were his big, cold, hazel brown eyes and his stubborn, angry face.

"Oh I dont care." He said, making it sound as if I had done the worst thing a person could ever do, Making it sound as if he had never cared about me at all, pausing, he thought for a second thinking of what to say to me next, making a big decision. He turned around and murmered, just loud enough for me to hear. "When I'm done here your going home." I was shocked, I'd only just started, I'd waited 14 years and now he was just going to drop me off home, you cannot imagine the pain that caused me. Amy Pond, not afraid of anything but this.

Now I was angry, it couldn't remember doing it and now he was pushing me down, making me feel small, I had enough of it. "Why?" I Asked, My voice stubborn, Making him know I was angry. He Didnt answer me, So i carried on. "Because I made a mistake? One Mistake? I Dont even remember doing it." I made sure he heard me loud and clear, My voice was raised, I walked towards him. My heart was burning with anger and my head was telling me to stop, I wouldnt, He wasnt replying. "DOCTOR." I Said, Raising my voice so much I was basicly shouting at him.

"Yeah. I know..." He Looked up and straight into my eyes again. "...your only human." He finished his sentence, looking back down at the controls. I had no Idea what he was doing.

Liz 10 walked up from behind me. "What are you doing?" she asked the Doctor quietly, obviously not wanting to provoke him after seeing what he said to me.

He sighed with sadness, anger and pain. "The worst thing I'll ever do." He looked back at the controls, not wanting to look into our eyes. "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through this Star whales brain,

it should knock out all its higher functions, leaving it a vegetable." taking a pause for a breath he carried on. "The ship will still fly, but the whale wont feel it." he said, with massive regret, you could see pain in his eyes, in his actions.

I suddenly realised what that meant. "That'll be like killing it." I said, realising what I was putting the Doctor through. "Look, three options." He started, getting angry again. "One - I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two - I kill everyone on this ship. Three - I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then, I find a new name cause I wont Be The Doctor anymore." He Said all this very quickly, it was hard to take in. I had ruined his Identity, ruined his life.

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz 10 said to The Doctor, she saw the pain he was going through, she wanted to help, like me.

He didnt answer the question he just spoke, in an angry tone, I had never seen him like this. "Nobody talk to me, nobody HUMAN has anything to say to me today." He Shouted, carrying on with his work.

There was a long silent pause, nobody said anything, I couldnt think of anything to say so I thought instead, I looked at the Star Whales brain, I saw the electrical impulses being shot into it.

The Doctor carried on working, Quickly, silently, working away at relieving the Star Whale of its pain. I Slumped down next to wall and watched him, Mandy sat next to me, She had no idea what to do, say or think.

I saw him turn a notch and the electrical Impulses started getting stronger. At this moment some kids walked through the door. "Timmy!" Mandy exclaimed when she saw a small, ginger boy walk in.

She ran infront of him. "You made it, Your okay." He didnt reply, there was a sense of emptyness in his eyes. "Its me - Mandy." She Said to him, hoping he would reply, I could see the hope in her face.

Suddenly, behind her, Part of the Star Whale tapped her shoulder. I Stood up, I didnt know what it would do to her. She Reached up and stroked it, it made no reponse, It.. seemed to like it.

I could hear The Doctors voice in my head, remembering what he said to me earlier. "Come on, Use your Eyes, Notice everything." The words notice everything rang in my head. My mind ran back to the Video. "Our children Screamed" "It came like a miracle." "It wont eat the children." Liz's voice ran through my head. "Children Screamed, and then it came. Its the last of its kind." My mind thought, quickly, It was all making sense. The Doctors voice and Liz's Voice ran in my head. "Its just me now..." "Last of its kind." Then I remembered what I had said to him earlier. "So this is how it works Doctor Never interfere with the affairs of other peoples or plants, Unless theres children crying."

I remembered his Response .. "Yes." All the voices ran through my head like pieces from a jigsaw.. "The last of the Star Whales." Then I had the answer, I knew what I had to do, I had to do it now.

"Doctor, Stop." I Told him. "Whatever your doing, Stop it now!" I said, quickly while running over to Liz. "Sorry your majesty, going to need a hand." I Said, Grabbing her wrist and pulling her over the the machine, I looked at the two buttons. One said Forget.. One said Abdicate. The Doctor Suddenly realised what I was Doing. "AMY, No! NO!" He said, running over to stop me, but it was too late, I pushed down Liz's hand on the abdicate button.

The Electrical impulses stopped torturing the Whale and the Whale roared, I could hear screaming and crashing. The ship was swaying.. Forwards and backwards, side to side and then.. it stopped.

"Amy, What have you done." The Doctor said in a deep tone. Looking at him I replied with confindence. "Nothing at all, Am I right?" The Captain of the ship turned around and looked at me. "We've increased speed." He said, Shocked.

"Yeah, well you've stopped torturing the Pilot, gotta help." I Said In my Know-It-All voice, thanking God my plan worked. Liz walked towards me "Its still here." She said, Shocked, she had expected it to fly away.

She looked at the brain "I dont understand." She admitted. The Doctor stood there, gobsmacked, For once he had nothing to say and it was My Fault. I Decided it was time to explain.

"The Star Whale didnt come like a miracle all those years ago, It volenteered.. You Didnt have to Trap it or Torture it - That was all just you, It came because it couldnt stand to watch your children cry." I Walked over to Liz and stared into her eyes, The Shock, the Thankfullness. Then I Carried on. "What if you were really old and really kind and alone, your whole race dead, no future, What couldnt you do then." I knew this would be reminding The Doctor of himself and how amazing he was.

"If You were that old and that kind, and the very last of your kind." I Turned around to look at the Doctor as I said this. "You Couldnt just stand there and watch children cry." I Said, My voice drifting off.

Everyone was silent, they realised how stupid they had been to trap the Star Whale and they were so thankful they could just relax now. I Was so thankful The Doctor had brought me here.

Later that day, he stood and looked out at the stars his arms crossed, his face regretful, sad. I walked up behind him and stood next to him. "From her Majesty, She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK" I Said, Handing The Doctor her mask and looking out at the stars, they were beautiful, So beautiful, words cannot describe. The Doctor then decided it was time to speak.

"Amy, You could have killed everyone on this ship." He said in a stern tone. It hurt me, I'd just saved everyone and all he could say was that. I Stayed silent for a while. "You could have killed a Star Whale." I Said back to him. Looking at his long, straight face, He really looked quite hurt.

"And you saved it." He told me. "I know, I know." He added, I felt like I'd just rubbed it in his face, I really hadn't meant too. It was silent again for a few seconds while we both looked out, to the stars. "Amazing, though dont you think, The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and Lonliness." I Looked at the Doctor, hinting that I wanted to stay with him, Travel the stars with him, I could tell that he was lonely. Then I added. "And it just made it kind." I waited for his reply. "But you couldnt of known how it would react." He looked at me, Questioningly. "You Couldnt." I told him. "But i've seen it before, Very old and very kind and the very, very last... Sound a bit familiar?"

His straight face transformed into a smile, A Smile he truly meant, He looked into my eyes again and I Smiled back. He lifted up his arms and hugged me. I was a bit taken aback by this, but I hugged him back, He was warm and all his feelings were mixed into a hug. How truly amazing. I had to stand on my toes to be able to reach up to him, my arms were around his neck and I nestled my chin into his shoulder.

"Hey." I said to him. "What?" I smiled as tears formed in my eyes. "Gotcha." I couldnt see his face but I knew he was smiling too. "Ha!" He Laughed. I Sniffed back my tears as I hugged him tight. I Could feel him smiling. "Gotcha." He Whispered, Nestling his neck into my shoulder, He was proud of me and it felt amazing the best feeling in the world.


End file.
